Titanic Touches
by CaptainNerd
Summary: Armin can't help but get aroused by Eren in titan form. Titan!Eren x Armin. Rated M for the frickle frackle.


all explicit. micromacro. i dont own any of the characters. my first attempt at a MA fic. please rate!

* * *

The weather was warm and comfortable. The sun beamed down on us as we lay on the grass. It was just Eren and I, at the fort, the others had gone back earlier but my horse had run away. It had been a surprisingly calm expedition outside of the walls for whatever reason, but we had encountered few titans except the one that had scared my horse away. The others had returned but left us behind - Eren would have to carry me back in titan form and we didn't want to attract any to kill.

So there we were, rolling in the grass and laughing at each others' stupid jokes. I giggled at Eren's dumb laugh and titled my head so I could see him lying next to me. He was grinning widely and saw me look at him. He returned my smile and we sat there for a second in silence just taking in the presence of the other. Eren blushed and turned back to the sky, pretending like he couldn't see me still staring at him.

"Something wrong?" he grunted quietly, but I heard him.

I sighed, averting my eyes from his tan face, "We should probably head back," I offered. He nodded in agreement, standing up.

"Ready?" Eren asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Eren always got a bit nervous when he transformed with me nearby. I think he had a fear of stepping on me or scaring me but there was something about his titan form I found quite pleasing to the eye.

He raised his hand to his mouth then bit down _hard_. In a flash my once normal sized friend was towering above me. He reached down his hand and I hopped on, grabbing onto his thumb to steady myself. He raised me up slowly, cupping his hand around me to protect me from falling. His fingers brushed against me as he did this and I felt a tingling sensation. My face was burning. I couldn't possibly be _turned on _by this, I thought in disgust. I closed my eyes tightly, grateful that Eren's hand was covering me and he couldn't see my flushed face.

We began moving, slowly at first, then he sped up. It was difficult for me not to bounce around in his hand, and I moved up and down, jostled about. I turned over on my stomach and grasped his skin for a better hold, thinking it would be an easier way to stay in one place. Unfortunately, all I could feel was Eren's rough hand against my pants, rubbing over and over again. I knew I was getting hard and suddenly Eren made a jumping movement. His hand rubbed me hard and I gasped out loud in pleasure. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands, horrified that Eren could have heard the sound. I paused, praying that the noise had escaped him, but it became apparent as the titan came to a stop, and began unclasping his hand that he had heard me. His eyes peered down at me, and a soft look of concern was clear on his face. I lay on my stomach, hoping he couldn't feel my boner in his large hand, but he took my stillness to mean something was wrong. He reached down with his fingers and grabbed my waist, flipping me over. His fingertips stroking my sides didn't help my arousal and I saw his eyes widen at the sight of my hard cock pushing up against my pants. I buried my face in my hands, wishing to be anywhere else having lost any hope of Eren not noticing.

I couldn't see Eren's face anymore, I was too busy blushing madly into my hands, trying to avoid his gaze. I felt like a year had passed with Eren just standing there and was about to move when I felt a touch on my pulsing member.

"Ah," I shouted in surprise, peeping through my hands to see one of Eren's gigantic fingers reached down to me. He stroked my erection slowly through my pants and I could feel my face growing redder but it felt so good.

Eren's finger suddenly stopped and trailed its was up my body, stopping at the collar of my shirt. He tugged at it lightly and I got the message. I began unbuttoning, my hand shaking as I pulled it off and tossed it aside. I was very aware that my top half was exposed to Eren and I felt heat swarming my cheeks. I was thin and weak-looking meanwhile even Eren's titan forms was ripped, toned, and beautiful. I looked down to avoid Eren's gaze hoping he wouldn't be turned off at the sight of my feeble body.

One of Eren's fingers found its way back to my chest, rubbing my nipples gently.

"Hng," I gasped tightly. The feeling had caught me off guard. It was such a sweet sensation on my body and I felt my hips buckle forward, begging Eren to touch the throbbing package. I tugged at my pants as Eren rubbed my chest, ripping off the restraining fabric as it fell to the side along with my underwear. Eren paused again, looking down at my erect cock. I had never felt true embarrassment in my life up to this point, I thought, turning my head to the side in fear of what Eren would think.

His head was getting closer to my body and it stopped close to my face. I look up into his dark eyes sheepishly and he stuck out his tongue and began licking my chest. My nipples were hard and I moaned involuntarily. I wanted him to do so much more; he was teasing me with staying above my waistline.

His wet tongue moved down my chest to my stomach, licking me above my area. I reached my hands down, desperate to touch my throbbing cock, but he grabbed my hands with his two fingers and pinned them against his palm.

"Eren," I moaned weakly, "Please, God, Eren," I begged, "I can't take it."

He was enjoying this too much, I thought. He flicked his tongue down to my penis, licking the precum before moving back to my lower stomach. I whimpered like mad, pleading with him, "I- I want you.." I tried to form words but the pleasure was too great, "Eren," I called out his name as his tongue finally began to wrap around my throbbing erection. I pushed my hips forward eagerly, biting my lips and trying to keep quiet, but more pleasured moans escaped me as he wrapped his large lips around me and covered my penis in his wet, smooth tongue. Saliva covered my shaft, "Hng!" I groaned madly. He pulled away and I was about to beg for more, but he flipped my slender body over. I knew what was coming and I pushed out my butt for him. I felt the tip of his tongue pushing its was inside of me, reaching a soft spot that caused me to yell in amazed pleasure.

His fingers curled around me, rubbing my cock repeatedly and his tongue pulled out. I was prepared to protest but I felt it shoved back inside of me... And pull out and in over and over. I moaned loudly, feeling a heat on my tip.

"Eren," I attempted, "I-I'm gonn," I couldn't get anymore out as Eren turned me around once more and wrapped his lips around me, licking my shaft over and over. It was too much for me to handle and I released into his mouth, "Ahh!" I sighed.

Eren pulled his head away from me and swallowed the cum looking back at my limp form. I was all his, and he could do whatever he wanted to me. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life.


End file.
